


Competence is the Watchword

by misbegotten



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: In which Moneypenny is competent too (but that's not the point).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts).



Bill Tanner does competence well. He does not do pining. When the opportunity arises, he says to Q, "How about a fuck then?"

Q blinks at him owlishly for a moment. "All right."

Bill never lets it interfere with work, even when he'd like to kill bloody James Bond for getting Q involved _in the field_. Bill is, above all, competent. He proves it by competently and thoroughly shagging Q upon his return, leaving a mark high on Q's neck that Q does not bother to hide.

Speculation runs rampant that it's Moneypenny's work. Eve snickers and sends them champagne.


End file.
